Perfect Valentines
by Angle09
Summary: Namine spends Valentines helping her friends boyfriends pick out gifts. When Sora asks for her help as well Namine is heartbroken. Does he really have another special valentines or will he finally confess his feelings. Sora/Namine


Hello all! This is a oneshot that I've been writing for weeks. My computer crashed on my family and for about 2 weeks I thought all my files were gone but they weren't! I'll try to write more of my other Sora/Namine story soon but I really wanted to finish this.

This is for **Dark x Rose13** because she's been a good friend and got me started on writing this.

**I love personal touches so don't be afraid to review! If you don't I'll have your penname written down and display it as a "non reviewer who doesn't appreciate author's hard work" in my next oneshots. (so the moral is just review even if it's just to say hi or any one word greeting.)**

I don't own any characters just the story and the corny parts.

Enjoy!

* * *

The day before Valentines Day was always the most crowed at the mall. It was nearing eight pm. and Namine was packing up before clocking out for the day. Her part time job at the new clothing boutique "Sugar" gave her good pay but it was right in front of the chocolate shop. That reminded her every day that she was still a sixteen year old single.

"Claire I'm done with the new scarves." Namine called to the back where her manager was sleeping. It was a wonder how Claire even stayed on as manager. Sighing to herself, Namine grabbed her bag and fumbling with the key finally managed to lock the store.

Today the Chocolate and flower shop were staying open for the panicky boyfriends who at the last minute realized what day it was tomorrow. Passing by Namine noticed Hayner, her friend from school; Staring at a box of chocolate like it was his golden ticket to freedom.

"Namine!" Hayner shouted to the blonde waving franticly. "Help me!"

Namine giggled and walked over Olette's boyfriend. "Yeah?"

"Which one will Olette hate me less for?" Hayner held up two boxes of chocolate.

Namine took them out of his hands and placed them back. "Neither."

"Then what should I give her?" Hayner ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

Namine grabbed him by the hand and lead the hopeless boy to the jewelry section. "Get her this necklace." Namine held up a beautiful opal necklace in a gold chain. "And lucky you, it's on sale."

Hayner quickly paid and waved goodbye to Namine.

_Olette owes me big._ Namine thought as she headed for the parking lot. A loud honk from the distance interrupted her thoughts. She turned in surprise when she recognized the car._ What's Riku doing here?_

"Thank god I found you." Riku sounded relieved as he parked on the curb. "I really need your help."

"But I'm on my way—" Namine tried to explain but was dragged back into the mall.

Just as she predicted Riku lead her to the chocolate shop. "I'm at a total loss at what to give Kairi." He admitted.

Namine sighed for the second time that day. Placing a hand on Riku's arm she dragged him to the flowers. Looking through the bouquets of flowers Namine handed a large collection of pink roses to Riku. "She'll like these but you need something to go with that."

Like an obedient puppy Riku nodded and took the bouquet. "Should I get chocolate?"

"No, get her something special….like this!" Namine picked up a gemstone butterfly hairclip. "She's always complaining about her hair falling in front of her face."

Namine waved goodbye to yet another hopeless Romeo. She had just made it to the front door when another boy called to her.

"Are you leaving Namine?" His blue eyes sparkled as if they were laughing at a private joke. He was leaning casually against a pillar with both hands in his jacket pocket.

Only Sora could make doing nothing look so good. Maybe he knew that everything he did made Namine's heart beat faster. If he did it would explain how quickly he had gotten her to fall so hard for this brunette boy.

Sora smiled and walked over to Namine. It was then she realized she hadn't stopped staring at him since he caught her attention. A light blush spread across her cheeks when he got closer. Namine turned her eyes to the floor, "When did you get here."

Sora pretended to look hurt, "Ah, Namine you know I always pick you up on Friday. It is your turn to make dinner. Did you forget?"

Namine mentally slapped herself for that one. How could she have forgotten it was Friday? For the past three years every Friday they were always together. Namine was sure it was one of those days she had realized just how much she loved Sora. But every time she remembered how much she loved the boy; she also remembered he was so close to perfect that he deserved someone much better than herself. Kairi and Olette had constantly said she was just the person for Sora and he loved her dearly, but if that was true then why had he never treated hear as more than just a friend?

Namine sucked up her feelings and smiled at her secret love. "Yes, I forgot Sora. How about I make it up by making your favorite dish?"

"Sure, but first I need your help with something else." Sora led Namine to what she feared, the chocolate shop.

Namine's heart almost broke in half. Sora needed her help finding a gift for a new girlfriend. Namine bit her lip to hold back tears as Sora started looking through the gifts.

"I saw you with Riku and Hayner today."

"What?" Namine couldn't believe it. Had Sora been waiting for her all this time?

"You helped them find something for Valentines Day, but why did you advise them not to get chocolate?" Sora's hands were now full of stuffed animals. Namine almost missed his question thinking how cute he looked.

"That's easy; I give chocolate to Kairi and Olette every year so I didn't want their boyfriends showing me up."

Sora burst out laughing and Namine's cheeks flushed scarlet. "What's so funny?" Namine demanded.

"That's so like you." Sora continued to laugh as he moved on to the flowers.

Namine pouted and followed him to the rose section. "So who's this going to be for?"

"Someone special," was all Sora said.

Namine felt a little annoyed. "Okay how special is she?"

"Very." Sora didn't seem to vocabularies today.

Namine turned to the roses. _He wants me to help find something for this girl…Okay so I'm jealous, but Sora's my friend and I can't insult him by picking something unromantic and ugly. I really want to know who she is…but maybe I really don't. I'm so confused._

Namine decided to try blackmail. "If you're not going to tell me anything about her then I can't and won't help you find anything!"

"Well it's hard to describe her." Sora's voice became sharper.

"Then just give her some flowers and call in even." Namine snapped back.

"It's really hard to find something for her."

"How hard can it possibly be?"

Sora slammed his hands on the counter. "It's hard to find a gift for someone who's perfect!"

Namine suddenly wished she hadn't heard that. She stayed silent and fingered through the Valentine cards.

"Namine I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

Namine stared in shock. _I should have apologized first. He has nothing to be sorry for._

"It's my fault Sora. I didn't mean to pry. Let's look for something to get her." Namine could feel her voice shaking with sadness. She needed to get through this now, and cry later.

It only took a few minutes till they were both laughing and joking again. Namine would pick out things and show them to Sora, but he would always shake his head and say, "No it has to be perfect."

While looking Namine tried to imagine what Sora's perfect girl looked like. Was she a pretty girl with raven hair? Maybe a fiery redhead or a fragile princess? Namine flipped a strand of blonde hair from her shoulder and held up an adorable teddy bear. "What about this one?" She asked.

Sora had vanished. Putting the bear down Namine left the shop. Scanning the stores for a tuff of brown hair Namine crossed her arms in frustration. _Where did he go now?_

"Namine." A hand grabbed Nami's shoulder from behind. Startled Namine made a high pitch squeak.

Sora released his hand, "Didn't mean to scare you. I found what I was looking for."

Namine quickly recovered. "Ooooh! Let me see."

Sora placed the bag out of Nami's frantic hands reach. "Let me see!" Namine whined.

Sora stuffed the bag securely into his pocket. "Lets go home Namine."

Pouting like a little kid, Namine allowed herself to be lead out of the mall.

In the car Sora checked the clock. "It's getting late I'm just going to drop you off okay?"

Namine was about to argue, but she knew it was pointless.

The car stopped on her driveway and Namine got out. Before Sora could drive away Namine put her hands on the car door. "Hey Sora, when you give it to her… tell me the look on her face."

Sora smiled and rolled up the window. "I promise."

XXX

Namine tossed and turned that night. Part of her was excited about tomorrow. She'd actually get to meet the girl Sora had spent so much time picking out a surprise for. At the same time she was so depressed she couldn't shut her eyes. So many emotions clouded Namine's mind as she lay above the covers. Screaming into her pillow hadn't calmed her down or worn her out. She was so restless tonight. Finally giving up Namine got out of bed and grabbed her sketch pad.

Opening the balcony doors Namine stepped out into the night sky. The cold wind felt nice on her skin. Sitting on an old rocking chair Namine began to draw, using only the dim glow from her lamp and the full moon to guide her pencil.

It was hours before she woke with a start, somehow she had fallen asleep on the balcony chair. She stretched her arms and yawned. She had probably gotten about five hours of sleep. Thank god it was a warm night or she would have been frozen to death. Setting down her sketch pad she went inside to the bathroom. Namine splashed water on her face and looked at her reflection. _Ugh…I look awful. I really need to wash my hair._

Towel in hand she left to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later she was dressed and ready.

Namine grabbed the bright pink bag that held her valentines and rushed out the door. Sora had told her to meet him at his house that night. That left the entire morning to track down Kairi and Olette and give them their valentines. Taking her car keys off the kitchen table Namine left her house and drove to Kairi's.

20 minutes later……..

"What do you mean you're not spending Valentines with Sora!?"

Namine had only stepped through the door when Kairi had bombarded her with the question, "What are you doing tonight?" Innocently Namine had told Kairi the truth, "I'm doing absolutely nothing." It might have been the stupid smile Namine had put on when saying that, but Kairi was now in a violent rage and demanding explanations.

"I'm going to meet Sora, but we're not going out to eat or anything." Namine hopped that answer would calm Kairi down. Sadly it made things worse.

"NO! I had plans for you two! A nice romantic dinner, flowers and a wonderful conversation, then Sora would propose and you would fly off to Las Vegas, have a shotgun wedding, raise four children and live happily ever after in your cottage by the sea!"

"Where the heck did you dream up that crazy fantasy?" Namine could barely keep the redness she felt in her cheeks from showing.

"I saw it in a movie last night. It's really good. Want to borrow it?" Kairi held out the DVD box.

"No….Now I'm going to go. Riku is going to be here soon and I know how you need your…alone time." Namine smirked while she made air quotes on the term "alone time."

Kairi blushed and shooed Namine out.

Namine got back into her car and drove to Olette's. She had just parked her car when she saw through the window Hayner giving the necklace to Olette. Olette squealed and jumped into his arms. Namine left her chocolate at the front door; she knew it was best to leave them alone.

The feeling of loneliness finally hit Namine as she drove home. She dropped her purse on the couch and sat on the floor. She started to cry silent tears. Holding her knees to her chest she sat there, and as she cried it started to rain. The sound of heavy droplets hitting the window filled the room. Namine tucked her head in her arms and let the sound take her.

XXX

The rain continued on for hours. Namine didn't know how but she had left the floor and was sitting at the table with her sketchbook open to a clean page. She sat there staring at the sketchbook almost wishing something would appear upon the white canvas.

The door bell rang.

Namine closed the book and slowly walked to the door.

"What ever you're selling I don't want, unless it's cake….I could really go for some cake."

Sora stood at the doorway and smiled. "I don't have cake on me, but will chocolate do?"

Namine stood shocked she hadn't expected Sora for hours and now she didn't know what to do. In a case like this Namine would have either jumped Sora which would have led to a restraining order and awkwardness between them or she would slam the door in his face and scream.

Like any normal person Namine chose a third option. Act like your limbs don't work and lose the ability to speak.

Sora tussled Namine's hair and let himself in. "Since it's raining I came over here. I checked and the restaurant's completely booked so we can stay here."

Finally Namine got her speech back and stammered. "Eat…here?"

Sora gave her a funny look, "Yeah…here as in your house."

"But what about the girl you were going to meet?? Won't she get mad for standing her up? Knowing you I bet you didn't even call her! I bet you also didn't let her know where you were taking her or if you were going out at all! For god's sake Sora you really need to be more…"

Sora's hand clasped on Namine's mouth stopped her nervous rambling. "It's okay Namine. Everything's worked out."

Sora let go and Namine relaxed her shoulders. Putting on a fake smile Namine headed to the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?"

After a long pause Sora called Namine back into the living room. He handed her a small black bag. "Tell me what you think."

Namine's heart started to beat. _Is this what he's giving that girl?…I don't think I can handle seeing what's inside….._

Trying to silence her hand that was shaking violently she reached in and retrieved a small black box. _What!? He's going to propose? This is the fastest moving relationship I've ever know._

Namine held her breath and opened the satin lid. A beautiful silver locket shaped in a heart with a single gemstone met her eyes. It was perfect. Admiring the luster and polished shape Namine turned it over to reveal an inscription on the back.

"**_Love always_**"

_This is stupid…_ Namine thought. _I shouldn't be so worked over by this. It's beautiful and Sora should give it to who ever he wants. I should be happy for him._

"What do you think?" Sora leaned over Namine's shoulder.

"I think she'll love it." Namine smiled.

"I'm glad." Sora eyes softened. "I'll go start dinner."

Namine turned over the necklace again and looked up to make sure Sora had left the room. _I'm sorry for deceiving you Sora, but I really want to know what's inside the locket. Maybe he put a picture of himself or one of them together._

Carefully Namine opened the side and let the locket spread open in her palm. Angling toward the light Namine found another inscription.

"**_Namine_**"

Namine felt Sora wrap him arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her shoulder and rested his head. "I can now keep my promise. You looked absolutely beautiful when I gave you the locket."

"You idiot!" Namine yelled as she struggled to break free. "I was suppose to tell you my feelings first, and you go and blow it!" Namine began to laugh. "But I guess that's what I love about you."

Sora tightened his grip and kissed her cheek. "I've always loved you…Namine."

Namine held up the locket. "Then can you help me put this on?"

Sora smirked and let go. The second she was free Namine dashed to the other side of the room. "You…cheater!" Sora growled caught off guard.

Namine put the locket on and smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled and she brushed her long blonde bangs away from her face. "Cheater? This is from the guy who had me believe he was in love with another girl."

"Why do you always dwell on the negatives? I told you my real feelings." Sora was inching his way on the carpet toward his victim. Namine who took the bait backed up into the corner.

Sora stretched his arms across the wall and held Namine captured in between the space. Namine looked completely innocent, but Sora knew better. He wasn't fast enough to block all her opening so Namine couldn't dive on to the couch and escape him again. Sadly she wasn't fast enough not to get pinned to the couch by two lean and powerful arms.

"Okay." Namine relaxed her head on the arm rest. "You win. I've been captured."

Sora beamed in both pride and satisfaction. "Face it Namine. I'll always be one step ahead of you."

Namine just smiled and placed her arms around his neck. She brought him down to her level, paused a second, then kissed him softly on the lips. Breaking the connection she grinned like a little kid who won a prize.

Blushing Sora wrapped his arms around Namine and settled down on the sofa.

"**_Namine_**, I will **_love_** you **_always._**"


End file.
